Happy Time
"Happy Time" (Chinese: 快乐时光) is the first episode of Joys of Seasons. An alien spaceship circling uncontrollably around planet Earth causes time to go faster than usual, leaving everybody confused. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Slowy *Wolffy *Wolnie *Master Pao Pao *Brother Tai Summary Title card Paddi is sleeping on the grass and dreaming about four different things, each in their own dream bubble - eating, sleeping in the middle of reading a book, playing with an RC car, and actually reading a book. The Chinese characters of the episode's title then pop up in each bubble. Episode In outer space, an egg-shaped alien loses control of its spaceship, which ends up circling planet Earth several times and causing it to spin slightly faster. Meanwhile, in Goat Village, it is becoming nighttime, and Mr. Slowy tries to count sheep to get some sleep, only to be woken up by his clock. Mr. Slowy realizes it's morning already and wonders how that's possible, since he just got to bed. He then gets up and approaches the goats' school, assuming he'll be the first one there since it's morning. However, he discovers the goats have already made it there. The goats run into Mr. Slowy, who asks them why they're up so early in the morning. The goats then point out it's actually four o'clock in the afternoon and school has let out for the day. Paddi says Mr. Slowy may have napped too long and is still a bit sleepy, to which Mr. Slowy tells them that he actually got up extra early in the morning today. Sparky then points out the sun has set already. The goats then play a game of soccer, but the referee cuts the game short because his stopwatch says they've run out of time to play the game, much to the surprise of Weslie and Sparky. The two goats head home while it becomes nighttime. Paddi asks why they suddenly stopped playing soccer, and Sparky mentions that it's already night and it's time to head back home. Tibbie greets them a second later and says she wants to watch a meteor shower with them. Tibbie prepares her camera while the other two goats watch for a meteor shower. Tibbie misses the meteor shower because she was paying too much attention to her camera and it has suddenly become daytime, and she cries that she missed the meteor shower. Paddi appears and wonders what happened to the meteor shower, to which Sparky replies that it's daytime already and they should get ready for school. Paddi complains that he has to go to school and he never got any sleep. Meanwhile, at Wolf Castle, Wolnie panics because she has developed a wrinkle on her face. Wolffy offers her cucumbers to keep her skin young. Wolnie complains she doesn't need vegetables and asks Wolffy to go find a goat for her to eat. Wolffy goes outside, only to come back in a second later because it's already nighttime. Wolnie gets angry at him and knocks him out of the castle, commenting that he should just marry a goat if likes them so much. Wolffy then sets up and is about to light up a cannon to blast through Goat Village's gate, but it becomes daytime and a siren sounds, alerting Weslie and Sparky to attack Wolffy with their water guns. They extinguish Wolffy's lighter, but he then tries to use a magnifying glass to direct the sun's rays onto the cannon's fuse. It becomes nighttime, and Wolffy complains to the moon, wondering what its problem is. A cloud suddenly appears, and, thinking Wolffy said that about it, attacks Wolffy with lightning bolts. One of the bolts hits the cannon fuse, and Wolffy is hit with a cannonball. Meanwhile, in outer space, the egg alien continues to struggle to gain back control of its spaceship, which circles around Earth some more and causes it to spin even faster. Wolffy digs a tunnel from Wolf Castle to Goat Village to catch the goats, but by the time he makes it there he has become an old man and the adult goats make fun of him for it. Wolffy cracks his back, and the goats call for Master Pao Pao, who comes with Brother Tai to bring a stretcher to carry Wolffy on. Brother Tai lets go of the stretcher and flexes his muscles at Tibbie, leaving Wolffy in more pain. Mr. Slowy wakes up, checks his clock, and realizes everything was just a dream. A still elderly Wolffy appears in the episode's "the end" card, saying he gives up and needs help. Trivia TBA Category:Joys of Seasons